swfamficfandomcom-20200215-history
Sidon Ithano
"You're either the most ingenious outlaw I've ever met or the most foolish." -Sparjak Tovez, speaking to Sidon Ithano Sidon Ithano was a male Delphidian pirate who served with the Gillilanders on board the freighter New Gilliland ''during the Galactic Civil War. Biography Early life Sidon Ithano was born in 18 BBY, to Capthram and Eliva Ithano. He grew up on the planet Delphidia, a rainforest world in the heart of the Delphidian Cluster. A Kyuzo family friend named Griphian "Griph" Avidon instructed Sidon in the art of swordplay. The Subjugation In 8 BBY, the Galactic Empire began a siege of Delphidia for the purpose of enslaving its people. Eleven-year-old Sidon was in the midst of a fencing lesson with Griph Avidon when they became aware of the newly-arrived Imperial presence. Griph wanted to go back to Suothon, Sidon's home city, to assist in its defense. Despite his mentor's objections, Sidon accompanied Griph there. Sidon and Griph hurried back to Suothon, first stopping at Griph's residence to pick up a bag of belongings before continuing to the Ithano household. Sidon's mother, Eliva, had evacuated the city with most of the Delphidians, while his father, Capthram, stayed behind to defend it. It was there that Griph revealed himself to be a Master of the Jedi Order, pulling a lightsaber from his bag and using it to combat the invading Imperials. Sidon was both amazed and shocked at this discovery, especially since he believed the Jedi to be mythical figures rather than historical ones. Capthram told his son to rendezvous with his mother in the rainforest. Sidon grudgingly agreed, and set off into the wilderness. However, he turned around at the sound of Griph crying out and found the Jedi shot down on the battlefield. Capthram raced across the plaza to help his friend, but was promptly shot down too. Sidon watched the Imperial officer leading the siege, a Human named Gage Vizzum, a lieutenant of the Imperial Navy. The officer introduced himself, and expressed pride in having caught a renegade Jedi Master and mentioned that Darth Vader or one of his Inquisitors would "be interested" in meeting Griph. He ordered Capthram executed on the spot, and the stormtroopers made quick work of him. Young Sidon instinctively cried out, which alerted the Imperials to Sidon's presence. Vizzum ordered that he be captured, and Griph told Sidon to run. The Delphidian boy took off into the wilderness, chased by stormtroopers. They shot at him until a blaster bolt hit his shoulder. Sidon fell to the ground, rolling off the rainforest trail and into the undergrowth. The stormtroopers were not able to find him. That day, Sidon vowed that he would have revenge for what Vizzum had done. He no longer had a respect for the law after seeing what the Empire's version of justice was. SIdon would bury his parents, then leave Delphidia as soon as possible. Behind the scenes Sidon Ithano first appeared in the 2015 film ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens, sitting at a table with his first mate, Quiggold. His debut appearance in the Famfic universe was in novel ''The Crimson Corsair'', written by user CrimsonCorsair. The novel serves as an origin story for the character. Appearances * The Crimson Corsair (first appearance) Category:Delphidians Category:Pirates Category:Characters in "The Crimson Corsair" Category:Pirate captains Category:Gillilanders Category:Boatswain's mates